To keep him Safe
by VampessHardy
Summary: Derek knew what he wanted to keep him safe he knew that could not happen if he was screwing him, he knew this would not end well he would become a target. Derek's desire was strong both to have him and to keep him safe, he had to make some choices...
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf or any of the people in my story, this is the work of an over active mind **

**Plot is not following too much from the show there are some references to the alpha pack as well as Gerard so probably post season 2 early 3.**

**Chapter one, falling for the feelings **

Waking up in a sweat had become a nightly occurrence for Derek Hale. That bloody kid was and is well and truly under his skin. He had found himself worrying more and more about his safely as well as some other positions that should not be entering his mind. Getting up slowly with the bed sheets sticking to his skin, "for fucks sake" Derek moaned as he beat down the duvet, turning to look at the clock it read 6.22 with a groan, Derek tried to think of anything, anything other than him shaking his head, he headed towards the shower.

Sleep was for the weak the old saying goes, however Stiles wished that he could at least get a full night once in a while. His mind was to overactive even his medication seemed to have given up working for him. The twigs snapped under his feet as he walked not knowing where he was going he wandered trying to clear his head trying to clear the image of him. Hoping that being out for an early morning walk would help, it was cold out here at this time and a small hoodie does not keep you warm. "Nice one Stiles, great idea" looking at his phone 6.24am.

"Seriously dude this is just madness" Stiles looked up, the familiar sight loomed down on him the place he seems to always end up standing in front of.

"Fuck" Stiles whispered under his breath.

The thing about werewolves is their sense of smell, Derek knew that scent anywhere problem was Derek was unsure if he was here or his mind was playing tricks on him making him believe. The smell engulfed his nostrils as Derek felt himself stir inside his boxer briefs. Why would he be here at this time what possible reason, pulling on black jeans ignoring what he was feeling, Derek made his way downstairs throwing open the front door.

"Stiles" Derek voice echoed loudly, "What can I do for you so early?"

Stiles jumped on the spot at the voice so loud and demanding. Stiles loved the way Derek said his name he decided that there was no time to turn and walk away he was well and truly spotted, truth was he hadn't a clue why he was here he just was, his feet always brought him to this spot. First time spotted though so not doing too bad, sour wolf must be losing his touch.

"Stiles" stiles jumped out of the trance he seemed to be in "Derek why are you up, can't sleep" What the hell why was he asking that, looking up Stiles eyes shone in the last of the moonlight. His tongue moved quickly over his lip as he felt his eyes drift over Derek's naked torso. What the hell he had to go sense of smell was top of the list for damn werewolves and right now Stiles was aware of the smell he was giving off.

What had this kid done to him, Derek could smell the arousal coming from him it was intoxicating he shifted on the spot trying to make himself comfortable, finding it hard to keep his own voice steady he called his name again. "Stiles" He growled. All he wanted to do was grab him, push him against the nearest tree and explore every part of him. "Stiles" Derek's tone was louder more forceful than before his eyes flashing red.

"Derek seriously just out for a walk here what is your problem" Stiles turned to leave. "6.30, Stiles bit early for a walk" Stiles continued to walk ignoring the comment Derek made he didn't trust his own words right now.

How had this happened to him? Of all the people Stiles could fall for he fell for him, Derek Hale who barely knew he existed except to throw around, bully or save his arse every now and then. He couldn't explain it he didn't understand it but he wanted to explore it. Stiles felt a challenge coming on, what he didn't know is that Derek was ready for him.

Three days had passed since Stiles took his early morning walk his sleeping was still bad although he had given up leaving the house as he did not want another run in with Derek.

Stiles phone buzzed off the hook he couldn't stand the sound any longer and picked it up yelling, "for god's sake Scott there's a reason that I'm not answering you know"

"Stiles" the voice growled, Stiles sat bolt upright on his bed at the sound of Derek's voice "is there not somewhere you should be" Stiles turned looking at the clock "Shit training, I'm on my way" he groaned, clicking the phone down Stiles could feel his anger raising.

Why he needed to attend stupid werewolf training was a joke he should just stay in his room on his computer and ignore them. What was Derek going to do, come and drag him to it, Stiles felt himself twitch in his sweat pants at the thought of being dragged anywhere by Derek. "Man cold shower needed"

"Stiles still not arrived I see" Derek yelled as he came out of the house, the rest of the pack turned looking at how pissed off there alpha was. "Get to work your not here to stand around" The pack were confused Derek was being a right arse hole and they had no idea why. "Train now" Derek roared before slamming the door.

"Come on baby please please start" Stiles asked his baby girl not to play up today, today of all days. Derek was pissed at him for not being on time let alone not turning up at all. Stiles jumped hitting his head on the jeep roof as his phone vibrated in his sweat pants. "Stiles where the fuck are you, Derek is well pissed at you not being here" Isaac screamed down the phone loud enough for him to have to move it from his ear.

"You know what Isaac tell Derek I'm not coming end off im sick of him throwing his alpha status around IM NOT EVEN A PACK MEMBER as he likes to inform me all the time" With that he slammed the phone down, jumped from his jeep and went back in the house.

"He said what" Derek was red with anger as Isaac told him Stiles was not coming to training and why. "Why is he thinking this way" Derek asked Isaac confusion crossing his face "who's told him he's not a pack member?" "You he said" "What, when…" Derek's face went white "The fight last week the one I keep him away from the Alpha at the hospital oh god"

"Derek you're making no sense"

"Derek" Scott shouted "is he really needed today I mean he's had a lot going on since Gerard took him and he's not getting much sleep " Scott's voice mumbled off when he realised Derek did not care what he was saying.

"Is that not the point Scott that he works on looking after himself, being here with your guys will help with that, being where you guys can look out for him" Derek turned heading inside slamming the door that was now barley hanging on.

"What the hell is with him these days anyone would think he's on heat" Isaac laughed at his own joke "time for lunch lets go"

Derek paced the room why the hell was it bothering him so much that Stiles didn't show. That kid was driving him insane; he needed to deal with his feelings and fast he knew the pact were starting to notice his moods.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

**Warnings in place **

Lying on his bed Stiles could not think of a better way to spend a warm summer afternoon. Since being up at 5am again, plus tossing and turning most of the night away it was nice to have some down time and relax. Without stupid alpha wolf Derek Hale thinking he could order him around. What gives him the right to think he is his alpha? Stiles was beginning to feel frustrated with the whole Derek Hale problem.

Derek was always on Stiles mind he couldn't shake him these days and it was beginning to cloud his judgment and affect his friendships. Scott was bugging him about what was wrong, he clearly knew he was lying no matter how much he tried to control his heartbeat, damn werewolves why can't they leave him alone. Scott was his best friend but his abilities could be a pain when having a heart to heart with him. Lack of sleep was going to be the least of his worries when the pack find out about his feelings for Derek.

Staying away from training was the best thing he did today maybe he will miss them more often until he could get Derek out of his head all he needs is a good excuse. He did miss the training session in some ways it was always great to sit on the porch watching Derek get shirtless in the summer sun. Stiles wasn't even sure Derek knew how to keep his top on, who could blame him washboard abs and chiselled hips why not show them off. Last week's session was still etched in his memory, Derek shirtless holding Scott above his head before slamming him into the dirt teeth bared, eyes burning red. Stiles ran his hand along his slim frame closing his eyes to see the memory more clearly "mmmmm Derek" his hand coming in contact with his hardening cock.

"Stiles" a low breathy voice sounded in Stiles ears as Derek took in the sight in front of him. Stiles sat bolt upright on his bed, coming face to face with the alpha wolf that was standing just inside the open window. "What the hell Derek, do you never knock or use a door?"

Derek just stood looking at Stiles staring deep into him, his eyes burning into his soul. The air was thick with arousal, his arousal the smell was intoxicating causing a stir in Derek's tight jeans, a stir that he knew Stiles had seen. His eyes wandered over Stiles starting at his feet right passed the bugle in his pants which was becoming very apparent, Derek continued till he was looking deep into his brown eyes he could see every move that Stiles made every blink every time he licked his lips he looked so vulnerable, so young yet so worldly Derek couldn't take his eyes off the sight in front of him. Stiles was also aware of how vulnerable he must look in the eyes of the wolf the alpha wolf.

"Derek" Stiles voice was unrecognisable and shaky. Derek could hear Stiles speak he could hear his heartbeat speed up as he spoke his name. Derek never said a word as he started to move towards Stiles, his eyes looking predatory and dark. "Derek" Stiles repeated lower than before, a low groan escaped Derek's lips as his eyes flashed red.

Reaching the bottom of the bed Derek crawled up Stiles body his look never changing his eyes never breaking contact. "Derek" Stiles voice was low and raspy he was confused, scared and excited all at the same time he wanted to see what happened next but feared it. Stiles was looking up into Derek Hales eyes as he hovered above him he could feel the heat from his body, his hot breath on his skin.

"Stiles, I want you" Derek whispered any lower and Stiles would have missed it, he felt like he was dreaming that this wasn't real. Stiles could feel how hard Derek was the sensation of his cock pushing against him was too much. "Derek" he moaned, his head spinning finding it hard to keep his throughs together.

This is what he wanted, needed, desired and Derek wanted him just as much when did he know this, how long had he felt this way all the questions spinning around in his mind disappeared as Derek dropped his head running kisses along his neck grazing his skin with his teeth. Derek trailed kisses along his jaw line till he was looking straight into his eyes once more before crashing their lips together in a heated bruising kiss, Stiles could feel that his lips were bruised by the time Derek lets him go, he sucks in the air before Derek continues the assault. Stiles' breathing was shallow as Derek slides lower down the bed, down his body, biting and sucking, marks appearing on Stiles pale skin as he maps his way down. Stiles let out a strangled moan tilting his head backwards moving his hands to grab Derek's hair. Derek managed to push Stiles sweatpants down releasing his swollen leaking cock glistening with pre-cum. Derek kissed the indents of Stiles hips making him buck off the bed "Derek please" Stiles whispered speaking his name pushed Derek over the edge he felt his eyes change colour, he felt like he was losing control he pulled away quickly.

Sitting up breathing heavy "Derek" Stiles almost shouting at the lack of contact, looking over to where Derek had landed red faced, confusion crossing his face. "I can't do this Stiles, you're oh god Stiles what the fuck is going on" Derek stumbled as he got up from the floor grabbing the table for support. His eyes back to their normal colour as he looked at Stiles. "Derek just calm the fuck down" Stiles was still sitting on the bed looking deep into Derek.

"This can't happen Stiles, I can't put you in harm's way by being with you" shaking his head, he felt like he was going to explode if he didn't move closer to him, he had to resist his own urges. Everything that he wanted was sitting in front of him, wanting him just as much, "Stiles this is never goner happen" Derek looked at the floor as he spoke. He didn't want to look into those beautiful brown eyes he had to stay strong. He never should have come here today; he never should have allowed him to have this effect on him.

"Derek I want this, I want you" Stiles moved closer as he spoke his voice gentle and loving "I've always wanted you Derek your all I think about all the time" Stiles continued to move until he was close enough to feel Derek's body against his own. "Derek please stay with me, I need you now more than ever and you want me I can feel it"

Stiles reached out pulling Derek into a soft kiss. Derek broke the kiss placing his head against Stiles, "I can't do this Stiles I just can't" Stiles swallowed thickly, he's never seen that look in Derek's eyes before the look was so open so vulnerable so real. "You have no idea what I'm like I can't..." He trails off squeezing his eyes shut before pushing Stiles backwards. Derek was gone leaving a confused Stiles in the middle of his room the tears ready to fall from his eyes.

**Please read and review thanks slow I know but I just love writing build ups as much as anything else.**


End file.
